


Eager

by ahumblefrye



Category: Assassins Creed - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Wedding, cutie little story, simple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6874744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahumblefrye/pseuds/ahumblefrye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry and Evie talk about their wedding. The good and bad and strange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"What do you think is going on over there?"   
Henry sat up, stray blades of wet grass sticking to his robes, and looked towards the church, bells ringing and a mass of people outside. Both him and Evie watched as the bright colored men and women scurried about and stood out from the dreary building and darkening sky.   
"It's a wedding. See those must be the bridesmaids, the ones in purple." A small huddle of women were made up in similar lilac dresses with bundles of orange flowers in their hands. "The bride must be pretty close behind." A second carriage pulled up, a young woman stepping out with layers of fabric spilling out behind her. She was beautiful, most likely having spent a good deal of money on her ensemble. 

"Do you think I should wear a dress like that?" Henry looked to her but her gaze was still fixed on the bride who's dress fluttered behind her in the evening breeze. From only a few yards away it was clear her dress had only barely managed to be stuffed inside her carriage. Massive amounts of tool and fabric must have been used to create her full and bouncy figure. 

"If that's what you want. Though I think you'd look wonderful in whatever you wore." Evie turned her eyes towards him at his words. "Of course you would. I bet you'd think I was lovely even if I walked down the aisle in a potato sack." Shifting her position she settled back down into him and the grass. Head on chest and arm wrapped around him he was thrilled at being able to have her so close. "Yes I suppose I would. Imagine you in a big ball gown. My strong assassin fiancée reduced to a little blushing bride." 

Evie rolled herself on top on him, using her forearms to hover just inches away from his lips. "If memory surveys me correctly it is you that does most of the blushing." Her lips brushed against his, pressing gently against gentle lips and pulling away with the soft sound of a kiss. "Are you excited for our wedding?" Henry questioned, curious to know what she truly thought about the planning process. 

"Very." Her reply was quiet, voice laced with breath as she tried not to disturb the quiet of Westminster. Evie raised herself off of him, watching the happy bride and groom drive off to their reception. It made her wonder if her and Henry would be that happy on their wedding day. 

"What for? Which part are you looking forward to most?" Henrys question shook her from her thoughts and she laid back down beside him to think. "I'm not sure. What are you looking forward to then?" For some odd reason she felt like his answer would be both obvious yet flattering. 

After a few moments of silence he finally answered. "Being join in matrimony." She scoffed at his answer. "What?"  
"You're not exactly original."  
"Well it's the truth. I want nothing more than to be connected to you in spirit."   
"Well...as flattering as that is its still not a very interesting answer. But it's much appreciated." 

Rolling his eyes at her criticism he took hold of her wrists and pinned her down, body hovering dangerously over hers. "And tell me, Miss. Frye, what would be your most anticipated part?"   
She looked away with pink on her cheeks and giggled to herself. "You should be able to take a good guess at what I'm most excited for." As she spoke Evie moved her legs out from under him and wrapped them around his hips. At the same time she wiggled her hands free, snaking them around his neck to pull him in for a heated kiss. His hips were pressed against hers, closer than they had ever been before. 

"Yes I believe you've gotten your point across, but why wait?" Hips rolling against hers she tried to stutter out an answer but stopped and allowed him to ravish her in kisses. "Henry you know that...Id prefer to...." Henry stopped his ministrations and pressed his forehead against hers. "I know, but it was worth a try."   
They untangled themselves from each other and shared a number of kisses before curling back up into one another and spending the rest of the evening in each other's embrace.


	2. Piercing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traditionally the bride and groom dawn lots of gold jewelry in "Indian" style weddings, but in England pearls are common. Henry asks Evie if she would embrace part of his culture

"Darling?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to get your ears pierced for the wedding?"

Evie put down her papers and looked over towards him, hand unconsciously coming up to touch her ear lobe. Getting them pierced sounded like it would hurt and where on earth would she get earrings from? 

"I just thought... It might look nice, for you to wear some for our wedding." His smile was very soft, she could tell he was hesitant in asking. "What brought this thought on?" Evie moved from her spot at her desk to the bed, sitting down next to him and taking his hands in hers. "In India its traditional for the bride and groom to wear lots of gold jewelry. I know it's not seen as traditional here but perhaps it would be a nice touch." 

Gold, not many shops sold lots of gold. It was expensive and big jewelry wasn't very much in style for common people. "I...I wouldn't mind maybe wearing some nice pieces but I'm not sure how I feel about piercing anything. Does it hurt?" Nimble fingers raked through his hair, stopping to run her finger tips along his earrings. 

"It's sore for a while after but it feels like a small pinch more than anything." Henry melted in her touch, leaning into her hand. Leaning forward he pressed a small kiss to her lips before moving to brush them against her neck. "It feels sort of like this." Lips hovered over her ear lobe, carefully taking them between his teeth and giving a playful nip. 

"Henry! Stop it." She giggled at his touch, squirming away from his mouth. "Ah, love, you're making me want more." As Henry pulled away from her skin Evie mashed her lips against his. Breaking their kiss she told him "I'll think about it. Perhaps I can wear some other things as well. Although....perhaps, a trip to India is in order? We could...maybe have a ceremony there, as well." 

Henry pulled back from her, pleasantly surprised at her inquiry.  
"India-I haven't been back in years. I wonder how the brotherhood would react upon our arrival. But mother would be thrilled to meet you..." His gaze clouded, consumed with possible reactions and outcomes. Evie could see that he was conflicted. On one hand he wanted to show Evie his world, his family, his home; yet on the other, could he really return and not face consequences? People think he's dead, he was banished and suddenly he shows up unannounced, surly nothing good could come of that. 

"It was only a thought, we needn't worry about it now." Her hand came to turn his face back towards hers and she pressed a peck to his lips. "I would not be opposed to taking you, there just so many unknowns though." Henry laid his head on her shoulder, suddenly over whelmed with questions. "We can think about that later. In a year or two, once we're married and London is secure, we'll think about it again."


	3. Mama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie's been bottling emotions up about her wedding and when she finally snaps Henry helps her look at the bright side of things.

"You are not wearing that."

"Why not? It looks rather well on me, wouldn't you say Greenie?"

"I'm not well versed on English formal wear." 

"I've told you a thousand times, frock coats are not in fashion for a wedding. The both of you will be wearing morning coats and preferably in mulberry."   
Evie huffed at Jacob. He was such a child with the way he insisted on wearing clothes that clearly did not match the occasion. If she is to be stuffed into a stiff wedding dress for the day then he could suffer wearing a suit she approved of. 

"Why not blue? Surely those would compliment the orange blossoms better. Or is your dress already that color?" Henry felt Evie's fingers tighten around the collar of his jacket, a lengthy pause between his inquiry and her answer. "No, I plan on wearing white."

"You plan?" Jacob intervened, also curious at the sudden shakiness in his sister's voice. "What do you mean plan?" 

Still fidgeting with her fiancé' coat, Evie dipped her gaze down, avoiding both their eyes. "Well I, I haven't exactly pick out a dress yet..." She said, voice lowering in volume.   
Henry took hold of her hands, encouraging her to look up at his stern and irritated facial features.   
"You haven't got a dress? Evie, the wedding is in a few months and you haven't gotten a dress! You'll be walking down the aisle in your corset and petticoats if you don't hurry and find one." His voice was solid, no room for argument or excuses given. 

"I understand that it's just-"

"What did you do with the money I gave you then? That was delivered personally by George out of your father's bank account; it was saved especially for you. I thought you and Clara had gone looking for a seamstress weeks ago." 

Evie could feel her face flush and heart rate begin to quicken at his accusations. "Well I certainly haven't nicked it if that's what you're insinuating. I haven't been able to go looking just yet. It's not easy to find a dress maker."

"And what should we do when you do find one? Demand a dress in a weeks time, that's impossible and you know it. Evie I expected-"

"Stop it! Just stop. I'm done talking about this," Evie looked around at all the young men in the shop, whose eyes had started staring the minute the lovers had raised their voices. "I'll be in the carriage." With a sigh of frustration she stormed from the shop, embarrassed and stressed from squabbling in public with him. Henry turned to look at Jacob, confusion contorting both their faces. Jacob merely shrugged and suggested that he wait a few moments before attempting to comfort his fuming bride. 

After returning his coat and their shit items Henry stepped outside the shop and towards their carriage. "She seems mighty upset sir," a nearby rook commented; Henry took it as a sign to precede with caution. The heavy door opened and out fluttered the gentle sound of Evie's crying. Shutting the door firmly behind him, Henry sat beside her for a moment before brining his hand to her shoulder. 

"Don't," she flinched away from him, "touch me." She was furious, stressed, confused. Everything wasn't coming together like she had thought it would, and the added pressure of keeping London clean did not help her rising anxiety. She thought planning a wedding would be easy. 

"Darling, I did not mean to upset you. I'm sorry for raising my voice. Evie, please look at me at least." Having her back towards him made him fear that after this, there would be no wedding. But as she turned to face him he could see just how distressed she really was. Eyes red and puffy and with make up running down her cheeks, he suspected there was more to this than just him yelling. "Darling, what's wrong?" He questioned as his hand came up to wipe away her tears and fix her make up. 

"Everything is just-" she took his hand away from her face as she spoke, instead holding tightly on to it. 

"Over whelming?" 

"Extremely. I don't know Henry, I never expected this. I never expected to feel this way. No one is here to tell me what to do, to help me plan this and I...I don't know what I'm doing." A few more fresh tears made there way down her cheek as she explained her thoughts to him. It felt good to finally let her feeling out. "And worst of all is that I miss my mother." Evie's voice cracked, more tears flooding her eyes. 

"I just want my mama." 

Henrys heart sank; his poor lover was confused and heartbroken. As he pulled her close he stroked her hair, waiting for her to calm again and finish her confession. 

"She isn't here to go f-find a gown with me or he-help pick out f-flowers. And father isn't here to-to walk me down the aisle. I have no one to hel-help me." Her sobs rang through-out the carriage, amplified by the small space. There was nothing he could do to comfort her. It made him feel useless. 

"And I, I have no bridesm-maids or a f-flower girl or anything l-like that." Moments passed before she was able to catch her breath and speak without stuttering. "I'm just so out of sorts. I don't know what to do first or how to do it and mama isn't here to help me." 

" I hadn't realized you felt this way. Had I had know I- I'm sorry I put everything on you. I'll try and be more active in our planning." A small smile graced both their lips. A weight has been lifted off of Evie's heart and she was so happy Henry was there to listen. For too long she had kept things bottled up. 

Henry whispered to her, "I know I can't change anything about your parents being gone, but I'll try and be there for you as much as I can be. And I want you to try and enjoy this as well. Cecily would have wanted that for you." Placing a soft kiss to her forehead he kept her in his embrace for a long while after, waiting for her breathing to calm. 

"Thank you, Henry. I've felt so lonely during all of this, and I've been hesitant to come to you or Jacob about it, but I feel so much better now that I have. And you're right, mama and father would have wanted me to be happy about my wedding, so I'm going to be. I think doing this together, instead of on my own for once, might be what will help make me happy."


	4. Prevention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie confesses a concern of hers regarding children.

"Evie, what are you reading?" Henrys words made Evie jump slightly, eyes darting from the printed words of her book to his gentle smile. He had come by to visit his fiancée in her train car. It wasn't often they got an evening alone together and he wanted to take her out or, at the very least, sit and talk with her about her day and perhaps also about the wedding. 

She had been so enthralled by her reading that Evie hadn't heard the soft padding of his slippers against her carpet. "Something I picked up recently. I've heard from a few people that it is a very good read for future wives." Her words confused him. Evie had never shown interest in becoming a traditional housewife nor did her personality let on that she would be suited for the role.   
Placing the book pages down on the table, she motioned for Henry to join her in her quiet time, pouring him a cup of mild tea. 

"What parts of married life does your book detail?" He said as he took the cup from her. There were a few questions swirling around inside his head, the most prominent being what could she need to know that she didn't already. 

"This and that. It has different basic recipes and washing techniques, talks about pregnancy and how to maintain health throughout it. It does also talk extensively about the wedding and the wedding night. I've learned a lot from it, ashamed as I am to say that. It's amazing how little women must know about their own bodies." A pink tint colored Evies cheeks as she spoke. When she was in her youth sex was never spoken about, her bleedings to this day still retained an air of mystery around them, and her expectations of their consummation were blurry at best. In a time where the woman's body was seen as so sacred to be considered property it was confusing to know so little of it and to be hushed when one asked about it. 

Henry picked up the book, flipping it over, he skimmed the page she was on to better understand what she meant. "Contraceptive" was bolded at the top, signaling what the next few pages would be about. There were descriptions and diagrams of different means of preventing a child and in truth it made him squirm a bit. The thought of putting a sponge in such an intimate area sounded so...uncomfortable. "Do you have any intention of using these contraceptives?"

"My we are full of questions tonight aren't we?" Evie muttered as she sipped her tea. Her goal was to avoid as many questions as she could without raising suspicion. There were thoughts she had yet to process properly and she would prefer to let them stew for a bit longer before approaching him with them. 

"I don't see anything wrong with my questions. If anything they're well warranted." He continued to flip through pages, watching as she shakily put down her cup and averted her gaze. There was something she wasn't telling him and he was sure with enough probing she would surrender her thoughts. "You're being awfully avoidant. Perhaps there is something you wish to discuss." 

A soft sigh left her lips, tongue darting out to moisten them. "Don't start such silly games Henry. Should I wish to discuss something I will bring it up when I see fit. I have nothing of interest to say to you."

"Really, your behavior says otherwise. Be honest with me Evie. Is there something troubling you? There must be if you're going through the trouble of reading such a book."

Evie shifted in her armchair, holding out her hand and waiting for him to take it. Telling him would not be easy and her tummy was doing flip flops and turning itself into knots. There were so many things she wanted to say but perhaps stating her thoughts plainly would be the best way to explain herself. "Henry I...recently I've been reading up on...intimacy" her cheeks were flushing again, hot and pink, "and how our bodies work. Among those things are the means of preventing pregnancy and I....I want to implement some of the techniques." As her voice trailed off her grip on his hands tightened. She was so nervous, all he was doing was staring at her. 

"I don't feel as if children would benefit from being in our family, not yet at least. We're both so young and I don't think I would be ready for a baby so soon, the stress, the responsibility, everything...." She stared into the carpet as she talked. Her gaze was focused on a single point so she wouldn't have to look at his surly disappointed face. "I wouldn't be able to handle it. But, I cannot deny you the pleasures of marriage, nor do I want to deny myself. I love you and I want to show you my love but children are not an option for me." 

Henry looked away. The thought of no children bothered him. A baby seemed like a natural order of things, even if it was delayed. 

"Does that mean we shall never have children?"

"There's nothing to say that we shall never, though I cannot guarantee we ever will either."

"And should it happen without our intention?"

"Then I will love that child. They will be a creation of our love and nothing will stop me from cherishing them. Even if they are not expected." She said, tears starting to well in her eyes. It was hard for her to admit such emotions, it always was. Yet her tears stemmed more from her fear that he would reject her, his need for a heir overpowering his love for her. Whether it be now or in twenty years that did not stop her from being worried. 

"I will never make you bare my children Evie, not without your consent. And I will do what I can to ensure that you do not fall pregnant, but it is likely to happen. It brings me great comfort to know you will love them." He cupped her cheek as he talked and forced her to look at him. The love he felt for her would never be replaced by a selfish need. 

Both of them stood and embraced the other with her face burying into his neck and his resting atop her hair. A weight had lifted from her once she had confessed herself. "I'm glad we can talk so openly with each other. Most men wouldn't give a rats ass for what their wives wanted, but then again you're not most men. You should give my book a look as well, you might learn a thing of two for our wedding night."


	5. Lost and Found

The more she looked the more frustrated Evie got. Every piece of paper -research, letters, personal documents- had been strewn across the hardwood floor of her bedroom in anguish. Her drawers where taken out of the dresser, sitting on the bed instead of tucked away like they should be. Clothes were currently being taken out, shaken, then refolded by dainty fingers. It had been at least an hour since her search first began but Evie had yet to find her wedding band. "This can't be happening..."

Sinking to the floor, Evie sat taking a break from her search. At this rate it was looking as though she would be declaring it lost, but if Evie Frye can find a Piece of Eden then she can find her wedding ring. Falling back onto her papers she closed her eyes and considered taking a nap there and then, the stress causing her head to throb. She could give up and confess to Henry what has happened, or she could see how long she could keep the secret. However, as she rolled on to her side a glint caught her eye. 

Her ring, under the dresser. Scrambling to reach under she just barely scrapped her fingers across the metal. She was so close. With a bit more stretching she managed to grab her ring, checking it over for scratches and making sure the emeralds where all accounted for. Her heart rate began to slow as her anxiety calmed.


	6. Set the date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie and Henry struggle to find a venue

"Seems a letter has come for you love." Evie called out to her fiancé as she pulled the curtains aside. The letter had arrived on the train yet it was addressed to Henry rather than her. A simple mistake. Easily rectified by a visit to his shop. Upon entering she had been met with nothing but empty air thus leading her to explore his back workshop. She wasn't entirely sure what this letter was about but once she saw the state of utter chaos in his workshop she had a feeling this letter would either soothe him or only cause more anguish. 

Henry appeared to be a mild mannered, happy man but she had come to learn the truth. He is wound tighter than she is. Stress, anxiety, self-esteem, worry, it all weighted him down in ways she didn't completely understand, but she did her best to calm him when they became too much. A "Thank you darling" was casted over his shoulder to her. There was some new trinket in his hands he was busy tinkering with and he payed her little attention. 

She raised an eyebrow at his lack of acknowledgement, standing in the door way with letter still in hand. "Aren't you going to open it?" Her question was met with no answer. "Love....Henry....Jayadeep" he finally turned around at the use of his real name. The letter was extended to him; she expected him to come over and get it. 

"I didn't know you were still here." he confessed after retrieving the envelope from her. A small hum escaped her, signaling that she heard him but did not wish to further the subject. While he inspected the front font and tried to think about who could have sent him such a letter Evie took a look around his workshop. Big oak bookcases lined one wall, full of books about plants and clocks, assassin history and manuals, there even appeared to be some on train upkeep. Other shelves were piled with spare parts for machines, broken or half put together clocks and pocket watches, and then a few that were completed and ticking in time with the one to its left and right. He had a habit of keeping odd junk. 

What a mess she thought, bringing her eyes back to him. A frown was plastered to his lips, creating lines that never actually went away, even in sleep. Something was wrong. 

"What does it say?"

"We've been rejected, again."

Another rejection letter, how awful.   
Henrys heart sank as he read the words;We regret to inform that we will not be able to book you at this time due to extraneous circumstances. 

Henry knew exactly what those words meant. It meant that for what must have been the tenth time, a church would refuse to marry them. 

"Again? How disappointing." Evie sat next to him at his work table, taking one of his hands in hers. She knew how this effected him, it made him angry. Every time they went out together he would give nasty glares to the men and women that gaped and awed at the sight of them holding hands, he would curse at the barmaids that asked why she was giving food and drink to her servant, he would come home from what was suppose to be a relaxing evening wound up and fuming. She hated the way people looked at them just as much as he did, but that wouldn't stop her from marrying him. 

"Perhaps we should try the church Mr. Disraeli got married in. They're bound to accept us." She offered, adding that she would go with Jacob to book a date as an after thought. If she went with a white man, maybe she could trick them into accepting her and her fiancé. 

"You'll try for a Wednesday?"

"Yes"

"In June?" 

"Of course love, just like we talked about."

As much as he hated it, he would have to agree and let her go to book their wedding date without him. How heartbreaking.


	7. A Change of mind

Evie Frye wasn't a woman that really enjoyed children. She did have a soft spot for the urchins in London but small children, babies in particular, did not like her, thus she did not like them. It seemed every time she was near one or held one they would cry and fuss. She has no knowledge on how to comfort a baby, how to take care of one, how to act around a baby. Therefore, Evie Frye did not want children. 

Yet, now that she was holding a little one in her arms, the poor thing having been found outside a stronghold in the dead of night, she considered changing her mind. 

Her and Henry would talk after their wedding night.


	8. His home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Underworld Henry's parents come to see him and while there buy him his shop.

There wasn't much left to do before the wedding and Henry relished in it. He could focus on balancing pay books, organizing the rooks, and paying well over-due bills. It was also possible to arrange for Evie to be moved into his small apartment after the honeymoon. 

Although she had never been inside his cozy home, or really ever agreed to moving in, he was sure she'd want to. There was room for her in the bedroom and space for her to put some personal items in his office. And, if need be, they could always look into buying a new home, but Henry wanted to avoid that. 

His home was much more than just "the flat above his shop", this was his connection back to India. This is where he kept the small tokens his mother had brought him all those years ago, the letters he hoped to one day find the courage to send back home, and where the smell of her still lingered and brought comfort. His home was a gift from his parents, mostly his mother, and he would do anything to keep it, even if that meant arguing with his beloved.


End file.
